


Made For You

by ChaoticOmega



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Angst, Bucky needs a hug, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mental Abuse, Omega Mutant, Physical Abuse, Reader Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, bucky has regrets, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticOmega/pseuds/ChaoticOmega
Summary: Bucky has been free from Hydra for years but he still has a nightmare he can't shake.  Reader is an Omega level mutant with a dark history with Bucky and is out for blood.  What happens when the Reader is forced to face her own personal demon from her past and the whole world promises he's changed?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> *Nervous wave* Hi! This is my first fic...like, ever. Not just sharing, but also writing. I've had this story in my head for a while now thought and it was time to get it out. Please go gentle on me!
> 
> This is a bit of an Avengers/X-Men mashup, which is stating the obvious, but the reader is pretty much based on the Omega mutant Maddie from Deadpool V. Old Man Logan who can essentially see the terrain for a wide (unknown) distance and can teleport herself and any object within it. I love her so much but obviously made my own creative changes. I know its just the first chapter but I hope you enjoy it - we are just getting started on the angst (and eventually smutty smut smut *pinky promises*)
> 
> Also I apologize for any typos and mistakes - I rushed editing because I was just so excited to have finally written this and wanted to share :P

His hips mercilessly rutted into hers as she fought with whatever leverage she could, which, fortunately for him, was very little. Not that it wouldn't have been easy to overpower her, but the chains connecting to the wall and ended tightly around her wrists and ankles made it all the easier. At least _he_ would get to enjoy himself. Not that he sure as hell wouldn't try to steal another orgasm from her body. He _knew_ she hated him most when he could do that. He knew she hated herself most too, and he could see it in her face, the way she refused to look at him, that she was close. The way she refused to cry. She was getting stronger at resisting to fear him though and he resented her for it. He needed her to remember exactly who she belonged to. Even though he had been edging her closer and closer to the thing she hated most, he abruptly pulled out. Seeing the panic return to her eyes wasn't enough for him anymore. 

He walked to the side of the sterile doctor's office, a sheet of tools lined neatly up. A surprise for her. One she should never, could never forget. He knew she couldn't see what he was holding or planning until he flipped the switch on the tattoo machine, and the sound of the whirling needle brought the terror back into her eyes. Stalking back to her side, he held the ink laced needle in front of her with a sinister smile. 

The blues of his eyes twinkled as he violently grabbed the side of her face so her neck would crane to look at him and expose the sweet patch of flesh he eyed.

“Давай сделаем это официально, будем любить?”

The metal gag across her mouth stifled her pleas, and he wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek. Finally, the fear he had been searching for in her and he kissed the salty skin that soon would be scarred by him with black ink as he lowered the vibrating machine to her skin and pressed hard.

“Вы принадлежите мне сейчас. Навеки веков.”

\--

Bucky startled awake only to stare into dark nothingness. He hurriedly switched on his lamp to double-check his surroundings. To check that it had, in fact, been a nightmare and that he wasn't in the process of brutally torturing some faceless woman. The same anonymous woman who tortured his sleep, night after night ever since returning back to his usual self and overcoming all of the obstacles the aftermath of his time at Hydra brought. Most of which were helped with Steve, but even as hard as he tried, Steve couldn't fix everything. 

Though, he had to hand it to his buddy. He could still see the good in him even in the rest of the world loathed him. Or worse, feared him. Even more impressive that Steve could see that good when Bucky himself couldn't. 

He worked his way to the kitchen since there was no way in hell he was going back to sleep now. Thanks to the years of being away from Hydra, the multiple Wakandan cleansing retreats, and thousands of late-night, in-depth conversations with his team, the nightmares had become less frequent. Some stopped altogether, but there was one he couldn't shake and continued to eat away at him. One he so badly wanted to bury deep, so deep he couldn't remember it, but even Steve eventually dragged it out of him after the physical toll it started to take on him. And once Steve knew, he did what he did best: set to work at trying to fix it. Anything to help his best friend overcome this unknown. 

Based on the intel they had and the shambles of memories Bucky had left, there was no evidence that anyone or anywhere existed within Hydras database that matched Bucky's nightmare. No female prisoners that matched in any of the systems or struck a chord of remembrance with Bucky. No indication in his own files that he would have been allowed to fraternize with a female in Hydra captivity. Sleep, kill, sleep, kill. It was a routine that repeated itself all through his history. Hell, even the hospital base from the dream didn't seem to exist. When all of Steve and Bucky found was the stripped and decaying foundation of what they only could assume had once been a Russian sardine warehouse based on the rotting stench and not a hospital, Bucky finally settled on the fact that she may not exist. Maybe, she might have been an "amalgamation of the all people you had hurt" or whatever his last dumbass therapist suggested. 

He let out a defeated sigh as he poured himself some water. Even with the glaring lack of evidence, he couldn't stop obsessing over it. He hated the nightmare. He hated the pain and fear he saw in the faceless woman's eyes. It was a pain and fear he had inflicted on so many but hers...hers cut through him the most. Her fear cut through his heart.

He sat there in silence on the kitchen stool, hoping that it would give him some much-desired relief, but after all these years, he knew it would be in vain. He puttered around the kitchen for a bit until he finally asked Alexa to play the last station Sam had been listening too and decided to retire to an armchair he favored whenever his nightmares kept sleep at bay. Sighing again as he dropped his head back, he couldn't help but breathe out, "who are you?" to no one in particular.

So when a voice answered, he was understandably startled. 

"Nightmare got you again, bud?" Steve walked in offering a kind but annoyingly knowing smile. "Wanna talk about it?"

A gruff, "No."

"Wow, so friendly tonight. Be sure to save some of that charm for the new recruits Tony has coming tomorrow why don't ya?"

That caught Bucky's attention. New recruits? No one said anything about the super elusive X-Men team being recruited to the Avengers. Steve must have picked up on Bucky's confusion and clarified "well, not officially. But you know Tony. If he sees something, he wants…"

Steve didn't need to finish that sentence for both men to know what he meant. Tony Stark, after all, was a man who went after what he wanted, and his charisma didn't seem to hurt his cause. Bucky sighed at the idea of having to face a new group of people who would potentially only know or think of him for his past, well, _indiscretions_. It had taken him long enough to not have the lab techs scurry away or the mail carrier to hide behind corners when he came down the hall. Thinking about it made him groan. 

"Hey, don't worry about it." Steve playfully slapped his friend on the shoulder, taking the seat across from him. "According to all the intel we have on these guys, they prefer a low profile even more than you. C'mon, talk to me. Was it the nightmare again?" His friend's icy eyes focused on him, making sure there'd be no room to avoid the subject. 

Bucky leaned forward and hissed.

"I can't shake it. No matter what I do. No matter where I look or how many fucking therapists I go and talk to, I can't shake it. She's always there, and even if I can't see her face or know who she is, I feel her fear and how much _he_ likes it -" 

Steve stopped him there. "Buck." 

Bucky hated when Steve used his Captain's voice on him. "You have been with the Avengers and free from Hydra for over 5 years," his voice started to soften a little "you've done a lot of wrongs. But you've done a lot more to make them right."

Bucky laughed now. His friend, the Cap, America's sweetheart Captain America could still see the good in him even with all the evil he knew that once brewed. 

The Captain's voice returned, "and even if she is, I know you'll do you what you have to to make that right as well." His friend stood and offered him a hand up. 

"C'mon, let's try to get some rest at least a little." as he pulled Bucky up from his seat.

Steve quirked his eyebrow, "Afterall, it's not every day you get to meet mutants."

\----

The sound of your furious jabs echoed in the gym in the underground base of the X-Men facilities. 

**"NO."**

An hour away upstate, you threw your fists into the punching bag with your back to Storm as she entered the X-Men's gym and leaned against the doorframe. Small but personal and safely tucked away underground. Where _you_ preferred to be so, you didn't need to turn your back to know she had come to speak with you. No one else would have the gall to talk to you when you were this worked up.

"I'm not **FUCKING** going," you seethed and drilled into the punching bag that's innards were starting to slip out from the seams at every hit. 

"Xavier is going --*jab jab*-- completely fucking senile --*jab*-- if he thinks I am about to step foot ---*jab*-- in the Avengers tower." The physical exertion and your anger were starting to get the best of your breath. Your punches were beginning to land harder, more frenzied, and your words dripped with poison. You were approaching a blow-up. 

"And you all must think I am some kind of huge fucking joke if you expect me to be around _him."_ The punching bag when flying as you stressed your point. Storm knew who you were referring to. 

Both you and Storm paused and just stared at the scattered sand all over the floor, the sound of your erratic breath echoing through the gym.

"Well, fuck." 

You wiped the sweat from your forehead and rested both fists on your hips as you turned to the extra bags lined along the wall. Breathing in, you unfocused your sight. It made it easier for you to see the pathways for your teleportation abilities. You quickly replaced the broken bag with anew and sent the damaged one up to the trash on the surface level. The only indicator that it had been your doing was the quick flash of white from your eyes. You readied your stance as you prepared to begin beating against the punching bag again. 

Storm finally spoke, "We are your family. We will never think you are a joke" as she walked in. Why, oh fucking why was she always so calm and collected? 

"But we do need you. The other Omega's need you. That's why Xavier needs you to go. For all of us to go. Meeting with Stark can help us get back our girls and this is what we have been fighting for. You know this better than anyone." 

You knew she was right. That obviously Xavier and the team wouldn't knowingly send you into a place where you could get hurt, and had it not been for your torturous time away, the Omega mutant relocating and extraction missions wouldn't have even begun. No one knew this evil lived yet, not on the level that you had seen and experienced at least. And even if the world had seemed to forgive the Winter Solider for all of his crimes, you wondered if they would forgive him for yours. You sure weren't going to be the one to allow him that peace of mind. But thankfully for you, he didn't seem to remember much, and you made damn sure to take every scrap of evidence with you when you escaped that hospital. 

"Look," dropping your fists and finally turning to face the woman you always saw as your sister, "I'm just not ready. It's still," you took a pause to consider your words wisely "too risky. For _us._ When I got away from that monster and Hydra and came back here I never thought I would see him again. I thought, or rather _hoped_ , he was already dead. So I sure as shit NEVER expected to see his shining face on merchandise and memorabilia like some beloved God. But the fact fucking remains.."

Storm waited. She always waited for you to finish, and you groaned. You had already said too much out of anger. You paused to collect your thoughts and emotions. 

"The fact fucking remains that to me, The Winter Solider will always be the man who raped me. For years. Everyone says he's made his amends, but I sure as shit haven't had any. I'm still - WE are still here. Hiding. Because of him. Because no matter what anyone really says, not you, not Xavier, not even America's sweetheart Captain Rogers can convince me otherwise. I _know_ what he is - a monster. And I have fought too hard, ran too far and, just _lived_ too many lives now to know better than believe the mask he has on."

Storm sat quietly and sadly as she listened. She knew all of this, the whole team did. The only surprise when you mysteriously transported back to Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters almost 5 years ago was that you were alive at all. 

"Well, it's a good thing you're an Omega level mutant than that could send his heart out of his body at any moment you wanted to, isn't it?" she said with a smirk in her voice. As one of the few Omega mutants that existed, Storm always understood you and never feared. She knew she didn't have to. After all, she knew your heart.

And she was right. You weren't a chained woman in a mutant ability numbing lab anymore. You could teleport to and from wherever you saw fit and objects as well. You were unchained. Free.

When you had been taken by Hydra, you expected the horrors you'd heard from legends before you. The Weapon X program that turned out the likes of Wolverine and Deadpool. But Hydra? They didn't even want your abilities. They wanted your ferocity. Your genetics. _Your Body._

A gift to their own legend they had been building. A super soldier breeding program and they needed a strong woman to match their own. They had tried with non-mutated women, weak bodies who physically couldn't handle the task and duress carrying a super soldier's child, so Hydra changed tactics. Went back to basics. An Omega mutant gene to meet and accommodate his Alpha serum. That didn't mean all their research was for naught. You first underwent the torturous surgeries, removing any unnecessary organs to make room, added hormonal treatments, microdoses of super-soldier serum, all in the name of building the perfect incubator. They left 27 inches of scarring on your torso as a reminder of their handiwork while you laid unconscious. Then the real torture came, all in the hope of conceiving an elite army to be just like _him_. An army who would be your children.

Tears started to well in the corners of your eyes, and when you felt Storms hand on your shoulder, thankfully tearing you from your own thoughts. 

"I do not promise you it's easy, you know better than most that nothing about our life ever is. But I promise you that this time, you aren't going to be alone. I have your back. The X-Men have your back." Her hand slipped from your shoulder and gave you a slight encouraging rub before headed toward the door.

"Your _family_ has your back." She reminded you as she left you alone with your thoughts. 

You thought of the other Omegas Hydra could have right now and the horrible things that were done to you. You wondered if they were happening to them right now too. You thought of the Winter Soldier and his cold stares. You couldn't bring yourself to read or listen to his interviews, his quiet promises of being a changed man, but you had heard from others though that he usually claimed most of his memories to be gone. You prayed, you were one of them. You looked in the mirror and caught your reflection of your neck. 

Имущество Зимнего Солдата glared back in thick, unfaded black ink on your neck. His final mark.

" **FUCK!"** You swung violently again against the new punching bag, sending it across the room. 

Outside the gym doors, Storm entered the elevator and waited for the doors to close behind her.

 _"Well, what do you think? Am I starting to go senile?"_ a warm voice chuckled through her head, but Storm smiled.

"Don't worry, Professor," she pushed the button to the ground floor. "She'll be there."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. And now the anxiety of sharing my writing for the first time ever begins. O.O 
> 
> Russian translations are from Google translate but are:  
> 1\. "Let's make it official, shall we love?'  
> 2\. “You belong to me now. Forever and ever.”  
> 3\. "Winter Solider's Property"


End file.
